


Skaia High

by orphan_account



Category: Fruits Basket (Anime), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Homestuck, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/n), Daisy, and Alexis are kicked out of their old school for something bad. Now they are transfered to Skaia High School.  What will destiny hold for the trio of friends?  (Also posted on Quotev)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

(y/n) was woken up by the haunting sound of the alarm clock near her bed. She sluggishly got out, on her way to the bathroom she turned around, dramatically extending her arm to her bed

"You're my easiest hello, and hardest goodbye...". A snort could be heard as (y/n) jumped slightly. In the doorway Daisy, (y/n)' s friend laughed at her female companion's dramatical actions, even though she herself was equally dramatic.

"Can you hurry up please? We're gonna be late." (y/n) looked Daisy up and down for a few seconds before exclaiming,

"You're not even dressed either, Daisy!!!" Daisy flipped her brown hair and replied, "I'm too fabulous for that" and exited the room closing the door behind her

~~``~~ TIME SKIP`~~~```~~

Three girls waited outside their home, patiently waiting for the bus. One was a bit taller than the other two, Alexis, she had dark brown hair that was pulled back into a messy braid, she was also a friend of Daisy and (y/n), Daisy had her usual hair due, which was fab everyday. Whenever you asked what she did to her hair she simply replied ,

"I woke up like this" and flipped them off. (y/n) had her (h/l) (h/c) hair down. They all had the school uniform on, a plaid skirt and a navy blue jacket that had Skaia High's crest on the left breast. The three girls wore a red bow around their shirt color instead of the usual ties. The three girls stopped their chat as the school bus stopped in front of them. They entered the bus and found seats in the back.

"I can't believe this school actually accepted us after the thing that happened back at Derse." Alexis said looking up from her phone.

"Ha ha, i know right! It was totally worth it though. Skaia High actually looks better than Derse." Daisy added. (y/n) sighed , and joined the conversation

"I still feel kind of bad though..." Daisy slung her arm around (y/n)'s shoulders,

"You're so innocent and guilty, it's almost adorable.". (y/n) rolled her eyes,

"I'm no adorable, I'm awesome." Suddenly, a head of orange and white hair popped up behind the two girls

" I think you're cute!' the orange haired boy said to (y/n) blushing a bit

" Ja, Momo is right, however, frau I AM ZHE MOST AWESOME!" Daisy leaned in towards Alexis and whispered, " oh no they're hot" causing them both to burst into a fit of giggles. (y/n) rolled her eyes once more and ignored the two boys as they talked to one another, quite loudly in fact. The school bus came to an abrupt stop, as (y/n) looked out the window, the school was huge. Much bigger than their old one. The trio of friends stepped out of the bus followed by the rest of the kids, anxious to get out of the stuffy and crowded bus

"Daaaaaammmnn" (y/n) drawled out. The two girls nodded in agreement and entered the school campus.


	2. Chapter 2

The school was even bigger on the inside. (y/n) 's eyes sparkled with delight at the beautiful details in the paintings hung on the walls of the school.

"Everybody here is hot, oh gosh" Alexis inturrupted as she gawked at the many attractive students (and teachers) walking and chatting about.

"Keep it in your pants, will ya " (y/n) said. Even though she was also secretly checking every guy out.

"We should get out schedules, guys. School starts at 8:10 and it's already 8:04" Daisy added. The girls made their way desperately trying to find the office, arguing along the way on where it would be located.

"I think it's this way.. "

"You think" Their bickering was soon heard by one the passing teachers.

"Excuse me ladies, but are you lost? " The man asked, he had spiky silver hair and a mask covering his left eye and mouth, only allowing his right eye to be seen. (y/n) and Daisy swooned internally, but they both made inhuman sounds.

"Ah, yes we do actually!" Alexis said glancing up at the man. 'Alexis no I wanted to talk to the hot teach'(y/n) internally cried. (y/n) was too busy internally screaming that she didn't notice when Daisy started pulling her along, Daisy also not paying attention to where she was leading (y/n) made her trip and caused (y/n) to fall onto the floor. (y/n) closed her (e/c) orbs, tears in the corners of her eyes from being shut so tight, waited for the impact. When nothing came, (y/n) opened one eye to stare up at the friendly teacher. She found herself in the arm of the man.

"Are you alright? " he asked in a worried tone.

"Y-yes... " (y/n) squeaked out. She could hear the giggles of her companions inin the background.

"That's a relief. Couldn't have such a pretty young lady like you hurt right. " (y/n) blushed visibly.

"My name is Kakashi by the way. " Kakashi let (y/n) go and turned around once more. In no time the group was in front of the office, and the bell also rang signaling the bebeginning of Homeroom. Kakashi turned to the girls

"You won't get into trouble for being late. It is your first day here after all" he reassured causing the girls to give out long sighs of happiness. They entered a room with a secretary sitting in a desk typing away. Kakashi cleared his throat causing the young girl to look at them. She smiled happily brown eyes closing in a closed eye smile.

" Hello girls! You three must be the new students. I am Petra Ral. " her orange hair bounced with her as she swiveled in her chair to get three pieces of paper.Petra handed them to the girls and said,

" Since you three seem to know eachother for a very long time, we assumed you would want to have the same classes together."

"Oh yes thank you! " (y/n) gratefully bowed. Back in Derse they had always had different classes .The three girls thanked Petra and Kakashi and made their way to their homeroom. When they had found the class, without much fighting, (y/n) as always entered first, Daisy following behind and finally Alexis. This teacher had slicked back black hair, glasses and golden eyes. He gave off a very strict and a literal demonic aura. That would explain why the class was so quiet.

"You must be the new students. Please, take a seat wherever you please. I am your homeroom teacher Mr. Faustus." (y/n) scanned the classroom carefully, here and there she noticed some... Horns?!?! What the hell??! (y/n) rubbed her eyes. Nope. Those were horns.

Daisy took a seat next to a boy who had brown hair and a strange curl sticking out of his hair, he had green eyes and glared at her but his glare softened as he noticed that she was a girl. Alexis sat next to a blonde boy with a penguin charm bracelet on his wrist, when he noticed the movement he looked up from his book and smiled and waved at her. (y/n) finding no other seat sat next to one of the horned kids. They looked like goat horns and Grey skin. His face was painted in an almost clown looking way, which caused (y/n) to shudder, hisexpression was happy but had a lazy tone to it. All in all, the goat boy looked like a stoner.

(y/n) liked him already.


	3. Chapter 3

A few minutes into the class and (y/n) was already dozing off. Most of the kids here had books or had something to do at least. It wasn't long before (y/n)'s head slipped from her palm, and hit her head on the desk. Nobody looked back at her or laughed.

"Woah, there, sis. You okay? " the stoner clown kid asked. His voice was rigid but smooth at the same time. (y/n) wanted to listen more, but at the same time wanted him to shut up.

" Uh, yeah. Yeah I am, just a bit sleepy is all. " she whispered back.

" Aw, man sleep sounds so good right now. Yeah, then when I woke up I could slam a ccold Faygo" he said dreamily. Wait. What was a Faygo?

"What's a Faygo...?" when she asked the boy's eyes widened and yelled,

" **You've never had a Faygo before?!** " the loud ruckus from the teen got everyone's attention, including Mr. Faustus's.

"Mr. Makara-" the bell rung and inturrupted Mr. Faustus.

"...Meet me after class please. Everyone else is dismissed" (y/n) gathered up her things and mouthed a small 'sorry' to the boy. He simply smiled and waved at her.

"What was that all about? " Daisy asked, looking (y/n) suspiciously up and down.

" Hm, oh I was just talking to this guy about sleep, and then he said something about Faygo? And I said I didn't know what that was and yeah." Daisy nodded as Alexis typed  away on her phone.

"Faygo is a soda, (y/n)" she said smiling.

" What? How did you know? How did I not know?! Soda is my specialty" (y/n) huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

" I googled it. " the taller girl replied showing her friends the screen of her phone displaying the rainbow sodas.

"O h, they actually look good... " The trio continued their chatting as they made their way to their next class. Math. When someone bumped into (y/n) causing them both to fall.

" Ouch, fuck. Watch where you're going! " (y/n) exclaimed angrily. The person who bumped into her was a boy. He was short and cute. He had blonde hair that came just above his shoulders and apologetic blue eyes that stared directly at (y/n).

" Ah, I'm really sorry about that! Honestly I didn't see you.." he apologized. He stood up and helped (y/n) up.

" I guess it's okay. Sorry for yelling. " (y/n) replied, a small blush covering her cheeks. The boy smiled cheerfully and said,

" No no, it's alright!" he looked at the three girls,

"You're the new girls right? From Derse High School? "

"Yup, we sure are! " (y/n) chirped.

" Well, I'm Armin Arlert president of the student council" he's so cute.

"If you have any questions or need help with anything, I'm always open to hear your ideas! " he said happily.

"Of course, thanks Armin." (y/n) and the other girls waved goodbye as Armin waved back and scurried to class.

"He's adorable oh my god." Daisy swooned " Alexis and (y/n) nodded in agreement. Arriving in front of their math class.


	4. Chapter 4

(y/n) opened the door to find that not many students were there. Only one boy with odd orange hair and deep gorgeous brown eyes that darted everywhere but the book in front of him. His gaze lifted to look at the trio of girls.

"What the hell are you looking at?" he greeted.

Oh.

"Well that's rude. Hey,"(y/n ) replied, looking at the clock, and shifting her weight onto her left foot.

"Where are the rest of the students and the teacher? Doesn't class start now?" He stared at (y/n) quietly a questioning look on his face.

"You're new here right? Got kicked out of your old school for something really bad, huh? Anyways this is a regular thing for math class. The teacher is always late and so are the students" Daisy interrupted,

"Oi, who told you? The thing we did was nothing short of art-" Alexis pulled Daisy back and covered her mouth with her hand, smiling warmly at the boy. Not wanting rumors going around.

"Just a simple mishap. Nothing big... "

"Whatever, my name's Kyo, by the way. "

"Hello, my name is Alexis and this is Daisy," she pointed to the curly haired girl. Daisy said her greetings with a simple lift of the middle finger,

"Hallo, un-fabulous human."

"And this is (y/n)," (y/n) waved her hand at Kyo.

"Nice to meet you guys, I guess." Kyo went back to avoiding his book and the three took seats in the back of the class.

"Who do you think the teacher is?" (y/n) questioned, tapping her (f/c) nails on the desk.

"I'm stuck between I don't know and I don't car," Alexis responded, playing with (y/n)'s soft hair.

"Same here. I'm liking math class already." The comfortable silence was soon interrupted, a small "Here they come," could be heard from Kyo. Loud footsteps and yelling could be hear from outside of the class. The girls looked at each other nervously. The sound got louder and soon burst through the small door. Even though it was one class it seemed like a thousand bulls rampaged through the class. There were loud voices booming with insults and jokes. Laughter and chairs clattering.

The group was so loud that none of them noticed the three girls cowering in fear at the burst of energy.

"What kind of class is this?! Not fabulous, to be certain!!" Daisy yelled over the sounds. The door opened once again to reveal the same mop of silver hair and masked face that helped them in the morning. Kakashi stood in front of the class, eyes glazing over the loud class. A few shut up, and others slapped and nudged their friends to get them to also be quiet. The loud sounds immediately went mute. And class began.

"Good morning, students," Kakashi drawled out in a dry monotone.

"Good morning, Mr. Hatake! " the ones who answered were girls who practically all sat in front of the class. The boys mostly sat in the back, rolling their eyes as a greeting. Kakashi then started the class, and ordered them to take out their notebooks.

Luckily, the whole class was just taking notes. Everything was pretty much a review for (y/n), Daisy, and Alexis. So, they mostly passed notes to one another.

Daisy happened to throw the note responding to Alexis too high and managed to hit a boy who's skin reminded (y/n) of the Makara boy. He had horns perched upon his head, the same color of candy corn except instead of goat looking horns, his resembled arrows. His hair was well kept, long raven locks were pulled back into a short ponytail. And his eyes were blocked by a pair of black glasses that were cracked. He didn't seem to notice the girl moving to his feet.

Daisy motioned for (y/n) to snatch the note that sat near his foot. (y/n) reached for the note shakily, he had a well built body, as his school uniform revealed. He seemed to notice the movement and looked down blue eyes showing under black shades.

"May I help you?" he pondered looking at (y/n)

"O-oh.. Uhm. I was just.." (y/n) quickly grabbed the note.

"Yeah.. Just grabbing this paper" she sat back up. The boy nodded and went back to writing. (y/n) looked at Alexis and Daisy to find them both stifling their laughter. (y/n) flushed and angrily threw the note back at Alexis who caught it and read it. While doodling on her page, (y/n) heard a snap of a pencil and a mumble of 'fiddlesticks'. (y/n) turned her head to see that the boy's pencil had broken... In half? He then started sweating profusely. (y/n) feeling pity for the boy, offered her pencil to him.

"Hey, um, I don't mean to pry but. It seems you need a pencil so, here. " she smiled softly at him. He looked at (y/n) for a while before accepting.

"Thank you,uh.."

"(y/n)! My name is (y/n)."

"Well, thank you, (y/n). I am Equius Zahhak." She nodded,

"You're welcome, Equius it was nice to meet you." The bell rang signaling the end of class, and beginning of break. She quickly gathered her things, occasionally trading words with Equius. He was quite serious, but very handsome. She turned back to her friends to find them gone. She sighed and walked out the door, saying her goodbyes to goodbyes to Mr. Hatake.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be updating this story every other day, so the days I will be updating are: Saturday Monday, Wednesday, and Friday


End file.
